


【卓鹤】黄昏

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio
Summary: “就着骨折的月光，从眼神里摸出一把绝望。”





	【卓鹤】黄昏

高天鹤不受控制地想过他和仝卓之间的性事，可能会激烈也可能会缠绵，无论是什么样的他们两个之间都应该是相爱的，有确定的情侣关系，两个人可以确定自己在对方心里的位置。但绝对不是这个时候，在仝卓的双人床上，带着一个不明不白的关系。

 

高天鹤觉得自己收到了侮辱。

 

但是身体诚实地给着反应。仝卓舔他的喉结他就抑制不住发出轻声喘息，仝卓轻啮他的锁骨他就从喉咙口发出甜腻的声音，仝卓向下吮他胸前红豆时他弓起腰像是情难自已的邀请。他的手被交叠着随便按在枕头上，以他的体力明明稍微用力就可以挣脱，但是他却乖巧地任由仝卓按着他在他身上肆虐，甚至在仝卓的手离开时仍然保持着那个被强迫一样的姿势。

 

房间的窗帘没有拉上，于是高天鹤可以借着明亮得出奇的月光看清仝卓的表情。仝卓的表情是冷漠的，脸上没有欲望也没有欣喜，高天鹤觉得自己像是被蒙着眼带进神殿的少女，月光和神明在一起享用着他。

 

仝卓手渐渐向下游移到高天鹤的内裤边缘，缓缓拉起松紧带的边缘又放开，听着与皮肤相击发出的脆响像是笑了一声而又不是，这让高天鹤既害怕又兴奋。高天鹤眼神涣散地像是在看他，心里不知道在问自己还是问仝卓一句为什么。

 

他说出来了，仝卓也听见了，但是仝卓没有回答，只是一只手按着高天鹤的肩膀一只手套弄着高天鹤已经被撩起的分身。高天鹤内心干净平时很少自渎，此刻过于敏感的性器被抚摸撸动，再加上仝卓手上的练吉他而出的薄茧给予他的刺激，没坚持多久高天鹤就带着哭腔射了出来。仝卓指尖沾着高天鹤射出的浊液在他小腹上摊平，感受着他的细微颤抖，笑了一声伏在高天鹤耳边低声说：“为什么呢，鹤儿？你觉得你这样会减轻你的负罪感吗？”

 

高天鹤当然知道仝卓在说什么，他以为维持着半强迫的姿势就能说服自己，就能让自己觉得自己仍然干净，即使现在他身上的人就是自己日思夜想的人。这种自欺欺人的小心思被仝卓点出来的时候是羞耻的，仝卓却像是早就料到高天鹤的反应一样死死压住他，没有表情的脸上终于有了一个笑容。他用小臂压着高天鹤的肩膀防止高天鹤起身，另一只手沾着冰凉的润滑液探向高天鹤后穴做着扩张，草草扩张了几下就扶着自己性器进入了高天鹤。

 

高天鹤没有心情好奇仝卓哪里来的润滑液和哪里来的还他妈是草莓味的套子，也没有力气抓着仝卓衣领问他哪儿来的经验，他高仰着头露出脆弱的颈项，被突如其来的巨大痛楚砸得说不出话，只能张开口颤颤巍巍地发出气声。

 

仝卓被高天鹤过紧的湿热甬道夹得头皮发麻，俯下身吻着高天鹤全身各处放软他，摸着高天鹤软软的头发安抚他，语气却是命令式地让他放松。高天鹤把自己的下唇咬得快要滴血，侧着脸躲着仝卓的眼神，仝卓也无心亲吻高天鹤，只是埋着头掐着他的腰猛冲，直到和已经释放过一次的高天鹤一起到达顶点。

 

高天鹤被放开后一动也不动，只是盯着窗外出神，仝卓沉默地抱起他去浴室清理他也乖顺地配合。高天鹤不知道仝卓要做什么，他也无心去想，他现在陷入复杂的自我否定中：他现在极度厌恶仝卓对他的所作所为，但是却又因为这一场突如其来的性事更加沉迷于仝卓的一切，他甚至觉得仝卓在进入他时嘴角似有似无的残忍笑意都带着性感。

 

一夜无眠又一夜无话，高天鹤盯着窗外的月光不知道什么时候才睡着。


End file.
